Cartoon Jam Studios Vs Cartoon Network
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF! Pre-Fight Cartoon Jam Studio was sky rocketing in popularity In Cartoon Network land Mordecai was running to Gumball. “Cartoon Jam is more famous then us!” Gumball angered said “This means war!“ Then all the characters met. Pillow Sheet yelled ”Let’s finish this!” Gumball agreed with “Yeah!” Pillow Sheet vs Gumball Gumball clawed at Pillow Sheet’s face, ripping the fluff out of it. Pillow regenerated and started to spam his combos as if he was playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate. (21 Pilots - Stressed out) Gumball got out his tin foil hat and was unaffec by any of Pillow Sheet’s attacks. Gumball: AHaHaHa! Pillow Sheet got angry and drew an anchor out of the storyboard. Crushing Gumball. Gumball: My POwER! Pillow Sheet: Get rekt boi! GumBall took out the universal remote and pressed pause on the universe. They were in the void falling down, But neck and neck, they unleashed different and sublime attacks at each other. Gumball Kamehameha‘d Pillow Sheet’s pencil, Pillow Sheet threw a bomb at Gumball’s face. Apparently, it was a multiverse ticking clock, and it exploded everything in its way, Pilllow Sheet woke up, to see Gumball aiming a full Kamehameha blow at him. He thought fast. And morphed into Penny. Gumball: PENNY! He ran at it, trying to hug it, but then suddenly Pillow Sheet turned into Perry The Platypus and slapped his tail at Gumball’s face. Gumball: OOF!!! Gumball took the remote and rewinded time before Pillow Sheet threw the bomb, but Pillow was aware of this and summoned lightning that courses through Gumball’s chest. Gumball aimed his cannon and it exploded on Pillow Sheet who was now floating in a black hole. Pillow Sheet: ItS NO USE! He froze time, and took the remote and broke it in half, which resulted in several timelines being destroyed. Pillow Sheet then drew Ninja Girl with his new pencil. He pretended to act dead, Ninja Girl saw Gumball and got mad. Ninja Girl: You killed my SENPAI!! She unleashed several claws, cat to cat, until Gumball punched her to oblivion. Pillow Sheet: Well that was the only thing she was helpful. Gumball: I will destroy you!!! Gumball ran full speed at Pillow Sheet and kicked him into the sun. Gumball: Easy Peas- He heard a quake and a whoosh. It was Ultra Pillow Sheet flying straight at him Ultra punched him, causing several solar systems to decimate themselves. Gumball screamed in agony, it was too much that he turned into a dripping pool of blood that soon lumped on to the moon. Pillow Sheet: Looks like that’s why they call it a BLOOD MOON! He looked at the camera and winked. Nothing was left of Gumball, except his dripping pool of blood that now covered the moon. Ninja Kitten vs Rigby Ninja Kitten sliced at Rigby. Rigby ran and tried to punch him but missed. Ninja Kitten then kicked Rigby into a trash can. Ninja Kitten then dropped a bomb into the trash can before running away. Rigby then exploded. Ninja Kitten then said “Don't mess with the cat...” Finn the Human vs Nitro Finn and Nitro were staring each other down slowly anticipating who to strike first. NITRO: You will be eliminated you filthy television pest. FINN: Oh we’ll see mr. “Nite light” Nitro charged with his swords of pure energy in hand, he sliced Finn leaving a large gash on his arm. FINN : WHAT THE HECK!!!! He yelled , as he looked up at Nitro in total disbelief. Finn regained his balance and used his sword to slice Nitro but, as he swiped , Nitro teleported and blasted him with a wave of ice. FINN: I HATE THIS GUY!!!!! Nitro paid no attention to Finn and attacked but this time Finn was ready he kicked Nitro and slammed him into a wall made of steel. Nitro was in a dusted heap and Finn took advantage of this attacking intro with a flurry of strikes, during all of that Finn began to recover his strengths and was radiating in energy. He summoned All the power from The Land of Ooo and blasted Nitro with every last shred of it. There was no movement from all the rubble and Finn was already in jubilation .But, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flickering blue light. Nitro was standing in the rubble radiating power. NITRO : HASTA LA VISTA ! BABY!!!! He harnessed all the power he had been attacked with plus his own magic to summon the power of the immortal lord of the multiverse KRANOS and showed Finn no mercy. In the battle field nothing was standing except the mighty Finn. He looked down to the ground and said NITRO : DO YOU WANT A NIGHT LIGHT? He then walked backwards and saw Samurai Jack readied for battle. Mecha Pillow Sheet Destroyer 300X vs Nicole Watterson Nicole was mad because Mecha Pillow Sheet was destroying Cartoon Network land. Anti Virus was with him and they were basically destroying their company base. Nicole ran at Mecha Pillow and punched him into a building. Mecha made guns CK e from his hand and he began pelting her with bullets. Nicole angered fired a blast of energy at him. Mecha dodged and made 12 4 packed rocket launchers. He fired them at Nicole and she blew up. Mecha laughed. Seedy The Seed vs Jake the Dog Jake stretched his limbs to grab Seedy. Scared Seedy used a root and grab his fist and slam him into the ground. Seedy then absorbed nutrients and grew to the size of a building he then lifted his giant root amd crushed Jake. Seedy: P-Phew! Muffin Head vs Rob Muffin Head summoned knifes and forks which stabbed Rob’s eyes, it was bloodshed. Muffin: Ew! Looks like a creepy pasta. Rob used the universal remote to pause and delete Muffin Head. Rob: I am Doc. Wreckord! Suddenly, Muffin Head reappeared. Rob: IMPOSSIBLE! This remote can do anything! Muffin Head: I CAN DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!! HAHAHAHA! I AM THE DEVIL!! He summoned a firecracker and snapped his finger, the firecrackers exploded causing the Void to explode completely, killing all living organisms. Muffin Head: Too Easy... Virus vs Mojo Jojo Virus starts with delivering a quick slash kick. Mojo took out a laser gun and began firing lasers at Virus. Virus quickly dodged them all and turned into his hyper Form while charging up a hyper blast. Mojo ran away. Mojo had his last second and was completely burned alive. Boom vs Blossom Boom Rob and Bom were in Townsville and the PPG thought they were evil. Blossom tried to punch Boom but was kicked away. Suddenly she saw a fist come at her head and well...Her neck had a hole in it and she suffocates to death. “To easy!” Rob vs Buttercup Rob gave Buttercup the stare making her scared. She ran away but Rob was mad and literally tackled her. She looked in fear as he punched her with one and then the other. Then he lifted both hands into the air and bring them down onto her stomach. An explosion of blood is seen. Rob yelled “Don’t underestimate me!” Bom vs Bubbles Bom clumsily ran at Bubbles and head butted her. Bubbles cried in pain and pushed Bom away. Bom then tackled and began slapping Bubbles. Bubbles grabbed her cheek and began crying. He then gave a confused stare before running at her and began hugging her. She liked it at first but he began crushing her back. She slapped his back but he didn’t feel. Her back was then crushed. “I’m gonna go hug my brothers!” He flew away. Biker Tom vs Mordecai Biker Tom crashed his motorcycle into Mordecai. He then saw Mord throw a punch Tom easily dodged. Tom put his black belt on. Mord was using death quan doh! They both did punches and kicks but Tom got a quick drop kick. He then put his fists together and turned into Neutron Star Golem! He grabbed Mordecai and began smashing him. To, then turned back to normal his red biker helmet and leather jacket shining off the sun. “Time to end this!” He then got on his hyper motorcycle he called Banny. He then ran over Mordecai causing a screech and a puddle of blood. He then saw Mordecai still twitching “Don’t mess with the blaze!” He drove off. Pillow Fluff vs Darwin Darwin kicked Pillow Fluff like a hundred times, before finally punching him in the face. Pillow Fluff barfed out a hammer and used that to smash Darwin into pieces. Darwin used his magic notebook to write that he didn’t have his hammer anymore. Pillow Fluff got angry and punched Darwin before using his stomach acid to burn him to death. Darwin: AHHHH! Pillow Fluff: YAY, I’m the winner, I’m gonna get something to eat! He was seen in McDonald’s eating anything possible. Orange vs Steven Universe orange kicks steven in the nuts and throws him on the floor, steven pulls his sword and tries to stab orange but he takes out an alcoholic bottle, takes it and bursts it in steven's face, steven uses his cannon and sends orange to a wall, orange takes out his bat and puts it in Steven's mouth Doodle Kid vs Edd Edd weakly threw punches at Doodle Kid. Doodle Kid then used his pencil to stab his fists. Edd then took out a light saber and sliced at Doodle Kid. Doodle Kid erases it and shoves Edd to the ground. He smiled then lifted his pencil information the air. “Have a taste of this!” He slammed his pencil into Edd leaving an explosion of pencil lead. Edd yelled in pain as he was suffocated by the ink. Tom Erase vs Eddy Tom swiped at Eddy with his pencil bottom. Eddy dodged and began punching Tom. Angred by this Tom delivered a kick to the chest. Eddy fell back and saw Tom’s pencil come at him. He got up but his heart was erase his body slumped to the ground and was stabbed repeatedly by Tom’s broken end of the pencil. He then erased the corpse. Paint Radple vs Ed Radple threw paint at Ed’s face. Ed grabbed the paint and stuffed it into a ballon. He threw it at Paint who took out his paint brush and he used orange. He swiped it on Ed’s face making him grab hus face in pain. It was like fire. Radple then tripped Ed and red blue paint on him. Ed drowned to death. Gark vs Johnny Bravo Gark and Johnny hit each other and Gark makes a spin dash and goes through Johnny Bravo's stomach and this one with his comb stabs Gark and Gark uses his ax and decapitates Johnny, then Gark goes away and saw Ben 10 Lucius vs Aku Rax vs Richard Richard is eating food but Rax is seen carrying the dead corpse of Darwin to make him a cyborg. Angred he runs at him but is suddenly greeted with laser to the stomach. Richard yelled in pain then he kicked Rax into the air. He then sees drill and began using his drill to shred Richard into pink blobs. Looper vs Pops Looper just hugs Pops and they hug. Pops falls asleep. Looper puts him in a bed and pats his head before flying away. Ice Cream Mech vs Anias ICM walks to Anias and kicks her into the ground. He then stomps on her letting a puddle of blood stain his foot. Beetle Bot vs Peridot Beetle Bot fires Venom Ray at Peridot. Peridot runs away but is immediately pooped by his poison slime. Doodle Knight vs Mao Mao Doodle Knight runs at Mao Mao and sliced at his chest. Mao Mao dodged and head butted Doodle Knight. Suddenly he was melted by Doodle Knights green paint. Anti Virus vs Anti Pops ROUND 2 Virus vs Bernard Bernard began punching Virus. Virus grabbed his neck and broke it. “This is easy....” Pillow Sheet vs K.O K.O launched his fist at Pillow’s face causing him to explode the market. Pillow Sheet got up and started to throw bombs and couches and whatever and whatever, you know the point! K.O punched it in half and started to turn into P.K.O. P.K.O lowblowed Pillow Sheet, But He was a Pillow, meaning he had no “balls”. Pillow Sheet got And axe and chopped K.O’s head off, it lumped on to the rubble of the market, staining the Now bloody rubble the market used to be. Enid and Rad’s corpses were also under the rubble. Pillow Sheet flew away.Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Scourpiusvan de awesome Category:The Electric Switch Category:Collab Category:OC vs Character Category:Crash baby Category:Crash the king 2 Category:Crash and Electric Category:Christmas Collab